


Crash and Burn

by MsImpala85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala85/pseuds/MsImpala85
Summary: It's a long story of a motorcycle club filled with angst, smut, heartbreak, fluff and the kitchen sink! Be prepared for a wild ride!





	Crash and Burn

Being nomad wasn’t what it cracked up to be, I had gotten a call from John Winchester asking for help with a run and I was happy to help. The Winchesters were good people and I happily accepted the calls for help. After a happy reunion they filled me in on a gun run they had to do and needed a good rider along with a good shot. I looked around again noticing one person still missing, Dean. 

“Where’s Dean? He always loved a good gun run.” John growled and shook his head. “Lisa came back for a bit, fucked up his head again.” I just rolled my eyes and shook my head, that boy will never learn.   
I took Dean’s dorm for now changing into my stripper outfit, they needed a decoy and I was it. I always loved playing those guys like a fiddle, the other motorcycle club always did stupid shit and lost more guys than they want to admit. I thought back to when I had first met Dean, I had just turned eighteen and my dad had bought me my first cycle. He was single at that time, but he was too busy studying the size two instead of my size eighteen. Then Lisa came along, and shit got worse, after Dean had realized I was a badass we were thick as thieves.

Lisa did not like that, after Dean had walked in on her having one of her talks with me, he threw her to the curb like the trash she was. After that he was with her on and off, but he always put the club first. Back to the task at hand. I put on the school girl outfit knowing this gang really loved that and the red and black always made them horny and thinking irrationally. I slipped on the thigh high hooker heels then laced them up, finishing up the look was the innocent makeup with bright red lips. 

I walked out to catcalls and whistles, knowing I did a bang-up job as usual. I saw Dean had finally showed up which meant Lisa wasn’t far behind. I looked around and saw her at the bar, I knew John was watching me and always encouraged me giving Lisa shit. A shot was placed in front of her but I swooped in and grabbed it gulping it down. “Looky here, thunder thighs.” “And looky here the town whore!” The guys cracked up at that. She just shook her head. “I can’t imagine anyone believing you’re a stripper at your size.” She said with a sneer.

I smirked with a ‘watch this’ look and nodded towards Benny by the bar jukebox. The music started and I rolled my hips to the beat. Grinding against the pole as I concentrated on Dean and smirked. I did moves that would make a porn star blush, and at one time in my life I had worked in a porn studio doing make-up and costumes. So I was pro at what to wear and how to do the looks, what the boys didn’t know was I was a side stripper at a club in Vegas from time to time. It made good money and kept the bank account full.

I winked at Dean and grabbed another shot then hitting the road. Dean threw me Baby’s keys then proceeded to get on his bike. Lisa had a fire in her eyes I had seen before, jealousy was an ugly bitch. I followed the group of bikes to the warehouse and parked farther away. I put on my giggly drunk girl act, then proceeded to walk up to the warehouse. “Whoa doll, where do you think your going?” I smiled shyly and leaned into him. “I got told you guys were a little lonely so I thought you could use some company.” He smiled creepily and that’s when everything went wrong.

He grabbed my hair yanking my head back making me crash to the ground scraping up my arms and legs. “Got a phone call from a lovely lady that you were coming.” I rolled my eyes knowing this guy was just a prospect, cause he would have never said that if he was a full-on member. Gun shots erupted but when my head bounced against the pavement, I was dead weight. I felt a pair of hands grasp my head but with the ringing in my ears I couldn’t hear his voice. I was being lifted up and after that I blacked out.

I woke up in a haze and the first thing I noticed was I was in Dean’s room in one of Led Zepplin shirts. My head was still pounding but way better than before, and when the door opened to see Ruby popping her head in, she had a look of relief. “I’m so happy your awake, I was worried you wouldn’t wake up. You had a bad concussion sweetie, but Dean didn’t leave your side until I sent him to shower and eat.” I rubbed my temples and looked at her funny. “How long was I out?” “Three days.” I groaned and laid back down. 

“Just rest up and I’ll send Mary in with aspirin and water.” With that she left the room letting me rest a bit. A few seconds later the bathroom door opened to reveal a freshly showered and dressed Dean. “Hey sweetheart, how ya feeling?” “Like my head played basketball with the cement.” He just chuckled and sat down next to me then putting his hand in my hair massaging my scalp. I moaned and just curled into his lap more close to purring. 

The door opened to show a pissed off looking Lisa and for once he ignored her and just kept massaging my scalp. “Dean we need to talk now!” His jaw clenched and gave me ‘I’ll be back look’ then walked over to the door. “I told you I was done! Don’t show your face around here again!” Slamming the door in her face he came back to me and continued the scalp massage. For the next three days Dean was by my side taking care of me and I wondered what was driving him to be so intense.

After I had healed fully, I was packing up my bag when John knocked. “Got a minute killer.” I laughed at the nickname and nodded. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders leading me through the halls where the dorms were and into the bar/common area into chapel. There were all the boys sitting at the table in their leather cuts and one in the middle of the table with my name. John pulled out the chair next to Sam. I sat down as John sat down and banged the gavel to start the meeting.

“I call to order the Sons of Lawrence to have a vote to allow miss y/n y/l/n into the club fully patched. Those of you agree say yay, if you disagree say nay.” There wasn’t a nay in that room, I had proven my loyalty and love for these boys. Dean had the honor of slipping the that leather vest over my shoulders, and everything was right with the world. It felt like it belonged there, like I was meant to wear it but there was a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I prayed to God above I was wrong.

Eight months had passed without a peep from Lisa, and I was on edge with that. I didn’t trust her, but no one understood my fears. It was a quiet Tuesday afternoon and there was absolute peace, the boys were working in the garage and I was in the kitchen in the clubhouse making lunch when Garth came running in a look of alarm on his face. “Y/n you need to see this!” He pulled me into his dorm where he and ash were with grim looks on their faces.

There were two flash drives with document upon document with my name on it saying I had basically ratted on the club. The thought that went through my mind was there it was, the other shoe. It was long after that that the cops came busting in arresting everyone in the clubhouse except me. The worst feeling in the world was them yelling ‘rat’ or ‘you’re dead to me’ as they were being led out. It was then Ketch came in with a smug look on his face. I knew him, he was apart of the rival biker gang fighting us for territory. 

“My goodness y/n, Lisa said you were a lovely thing.” I fought as hard as could but once the needle entered my neck I was out. I woke up groggy feeling odd but finally realizing that I was chained in a room not a stitch of clothing on. Ketch came in with a wicked smile on his face. It felt like weeks of torture, either being raped or beaten but what did it matter, no one would be looking for me. I was a rat in their eyes, and nothing would change that fact.

John Point of View  
We were released later that day and I was hurt. Knowing the girl I saw as a daughter would betray us. By the time we got back to the clubhouse she was gone along with Garth and Ash dead. The next time I see her a bullet in the head would be her hello. We cleaned up the clubhouse the best we could. For some reason Lisa had come by to help with the clean up and Dean just held her tightly somewhat happy to see her. Maybe I didn’t give the girl enough credit.

It’s been three months since the betrayal and for an odd reason there was no sign of her. No use of credit cards, no cell activity, nothing. Ruby stopped talking me along with Mary still believing that y/n was innocent, Lisa got a huge brunt of the shit which I tried to stop but it was no use. It was a Saturday night and as I was getting ready for bed, I got a suspicious email. Opening it up were the documents used to arrest us, but they were the originals with Lisa’s name on them. She put the blame on y/n and weaseled her way in. I had to find Y/n and I had to find her fast. 

Reader Point of View  
I had finally escaped, I stabbed Ketch right in the neck hitting the artery and watched him bleed out. I ran as fast as I could and thought of the first place I could go, Dean’s. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Lisa wearing one of Dean’s tee’s and Dean just walking out in just his boxers lighting a cigarette. “You got a lot of nerve showing up here.” I tried taking heavy breaths but with the broken ribs it wasn’t easy. “Dean I didn’t do what you think! I wouldn’t ever betray my family.” I saw him reach into a drawer knowing he kept his gun there, so I ran. 

What I didn’t see was the huge pick up truck coming down the road until I felt the force throw me. I laid on the pavement taking short breaths coughing up blood, Dean just hovered over me with a smile on his face. He grabbed my hair yanking it back and looking straight into my eyes. He pointed the gun at my temple, feeling the tears pour down my face I just muttered “I love you.” Before he could pull the trigger. Suddenly the gun was ripped from his hand only to see John shove his son out of the way and Lisa in the death grip of Ruby and Sam.

I saw the lights of the ambulance pull up and that was it, I blacked out.

John Point of View  
I couldn’t believe what I had walked in on, but I was so happy that I had gotten there as quickly as I did. “Dean! Stop!” He pulled the lever back and I had to tackle him to the ground to stop him from making a grave mistake. “What are you doing?!?!?! She’s a rat!” I grasped his face and forced it to Lisa who just stood there with tears running down her face. “She was working with Ketch! The documents were falsified! She ratted but Ketch made her a deal she couldn’t refuse!” 

He didn’t say a word just walked over to Lisa then grabbing her jaw saying something to her so that her eyes widened then he snapped her neck like it was nothing. I watched them load her in the ambulance and I dropped on the ground sobbing like a child at the thought of what she had been through. It pained me to think I wanted to kill her, that she would ever do this to us. Ruby volunteered to ride with her, and I promised we would be right behind her as soon as I got everyone together.

I made the phone calls to meet me in the ER and went home to change into dry clothing. Mary just hugged me tightly as I wept into her neck. We made to the ER to see Ruby in tears and my heart dropped into my stomach. Between breaths she told me her heart had stopped about a mile away from the hospital and kept doing compressions when they took her back. “She can’t die John! She can’t!” I calmed her down the best I could, but I was falling apart as well. I declared an emergency meeting in a visiting room and explained somewhat calmly what had happened and what y/n had been through. 

We were all in tears at the fact we let her down and worse blamed her for Ash and Garth. This whole time we were duped and I had audacity to actually believe Lisa had good in her. Cas came out with a grim look on his face and I prayed that it wasn’t what I thought. “Cas, what’s the news?” When he looked at me, he had actual tears in his eyes. “Let’s go sit, you all should hear what I have to say.” He brought us into a private room and once the door was shut, he was running his hands through his hair.

“She’s in bad shape guys, I’m not gonna lie. Her heart stopped twice, and the internal bleeding was…” He took a moment to compose himself before even continuing. “Ninety percent of her ribs are broken, from the tearing she was raped multiple times every day. At one time she was pregnant, but we think when the truck hit her, she lost the baby. She has brain swelling so we had to put her in a coma to try to get it down but with the amount of drugs in her system only time will tell.”

Dean spoke up at this time. “What do you mean the amount of drugs?” Cas shook his head. “She has at least a dozen track marks in her arm, I think they were trying new strains of coke on her so I can’t tell you what is going to happen when she wakes up. She is a fighter though so as long as we pray and stay by her side she’ll pull through.” With one last handshake he left the room. I sent the boys out to go home promising to keep them updated if anything changes. 

“Dean? Son what’s going on?” He just started screaming and punching the wall repeatedly. I pulled him into my arms holding him tightly as he cried. “What aren’t you telling me?” “When I had the gun pointed at her head, she didn’t beg, she didn’t plead, she just said ‘I love you’ ready to take the bullet. I pressed a gun to her head dad! The girl I vowed to protect! My best friend!” He whimpered. “We will fix this I promise, and we will make sure she knows how fucking sorry we are and how stupid we were.” 

It took a week for the swelling to go down, and when she woke up, she was a shell who she used to be.

Reader Point of View  
As I slowly came out of my fog I hurt everywhere. Cas was there checking me over to see what the after effects were. After the tests were done and I was deemed ok, everyone came to visit me but I couldn’t say a word, nothing would come out. Ruby, Mary, and the rest of the old ladies would sit with me. Trying everything to get me to say something, but they were failed attempts. It was close to dinner about a week after being admitted and Jo had walked in. I always loved Jo and what she saw Benny I would never know. 

I gave her a little smirk and her whole face lit up, knowing she got a reaction out of me. She pulled a stuffed squirrel out of her purse and I just froze. “Saw him in the gift shop and decided that he needed a friend.” The tears filled my eyes knowing what it meant, and she knew that too. After a few dealings with Crowley the nicknames of Moose and Squirrel for the brothers. She grabbed my hand looking into my eyes. “I know what they did was wrong but honey all of old ladies stuck together and we believed you didn’t do anything. Trust me there were a lot of lonely nights for those boys.” I started sobbing, trying to catch my breath. “What Ketch did to me, was worse than hell Jo. For three months I was chained to a pipe with no clothes and raped. I lost count of how many men came in and if I was being raped, I was being beaten or shot up with something. When I finally escaped, the first place I went was Dean’s. Jo, he looked at me with such hatred, and when he pulled out that gun I ran. After the truck hit me and I was laying there thinking I was going to die. He walked over and put the gun to my head, and he smiled Jo. All I could do was say I love you.”

“I’m here now and so is everyone else, what we’ve been through the last week has torn us up inside and out.” She sat there for a while just holding my hand until I fell asleep. 

Jo Point of View  
As soon as she fell asleep, I talked to Cas explaining everything she had told me. He was very grateful for the information and from there I went to Dean’s. It was about time he pulled his head out of his ass and face reality. I called Mary and Ruby for reinforcements, but also told them what y/n had told me. They were broken hearted at what she had been through but hopefully it would be made right in due time. I pulled up to see Mary and Ruby already there with different supplies ready to get Dean into fighting shape.

We barged in the door to see Dean on the floor in a puddle of his own vomit. Guess it was a good time to call John and Sam. The boys got there quickly and threw him in a cold shower sobering him up quickly. We made him something greasy to soak up the alcohol and after a tense meal I told them that y/n had talked to me and told me what she had been through. The boys were in tears at the fact they let it happen. While John and Sam went to have an emergency meeting us ladies forced Dean into actually facing this issue.

Reader Point of View  
I had actually slept through the night without nightmares, which was a first for me. I felt something hold onto my hand tightly only to see Dean hanging on tightly his forehead resting on his hands. I squeezed my hand letting him know I was awake and when he lifted his head to show his bloodshot and puffy eyes. Something in my head clicked and as the sobs wracked my body, he just got in next to me and held me as carefully as he could. 

“Sweetheart what we did to you was the worst thing imaginable, and whatever we have to do we will make this up to you. You’re family and we betrayed you.” There was nothing to say I just let him hold me and wondered how this was going to work. Dinner rolled around and Dean was still asleep clinging to me like a man who had almost lost something precious. I ran my hand through his hair, he just groaned and opened his eyes. The haziness cleared up and as he leaned in to kiss my forehead I pulled back. Tears filled my eyes at that reaction, I didn’t want to have that, I wanted a kiss on the forehead. 

“It’s ok honey, one day at a time, ok?” I nodded and smiled. Cas came in quickly to check on my vitals and to make sure I was ok in general. “I’m not ok Cas.” As he tried to lean in, I quickly moved away as well, and it hurt me to pull away from them. They were my family and I actually pulled away like a frightened animal. By that time they had brought me dinner and both boys had left me to eat and no doubt to talk about me.

Over the next few days they did every test possible to make sure I was healing well. When they had told me I was pregnant but had lost the baby with the impact of the truck. When the test came back that I would physically heal they suggested therapy, but I had to work through this on my own. They sent me home, which was Dean’s house where he for the next few weeks he took care of me, fixing dinner, buying little gifts or bringing my favorite coffee. 

It was six months after I had been released from the hospital and had grown incredibly closer to Dean but still a little shy. One night while the boys were on a run, I was snuggled on the couch reading a glass of wine sitting on the coffee table. A text came through from Mary letting me know the boys were coming home so I grabbed a cold beer and put a frozen pizza in the oven. I heard the door open and close then saw Dean. He was exhausted, I could see it on his face, in the way he moved.

When he looked at me though his eyes were red and puffy. Whatever he saw was heartbreaking, and I had to help him through it. “Go get a hot shower and I’ll be waiting when you get out.” He just nodded and went into the bathroom while I got the pizza out of the oven and cut it up. I grabbed an extra beer and sat on the couch waiting for Dean to return. Soon enough the door opened to have Dean walk out in a pair of low hanging pajama pants. His skin still moist from the shower but his tattoos were close to glowing and my mouth salivated at the way he looked.

He sat down next to me his hands grasped tightly in front of him. “What’s going on?” He took a deep breath and went into the story. “We got a tip on gun shipment, so we thought hell why not? When we got there though it was a nightmare. There were a bunch of bare rooms filled with dead girls, barely dressed track marks on their arms. Soon as I got out of the door I puked, but I wasn’t the only one. Y/n we found paperwork and logbooks that they were testing different drugs on. It seems you were the first one they started with.”

He was crying by that time, tears running down his face in a steady stream. “We found a room with Ketch a huge piece of glass sticking out of his neck and I’m guessing that’s where they kept you. They had camera’s in every room, sweetheart we found yours.” After that he was speechless, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed. I laid back and pulled him with me his head laying on my chest as he held me closely. Soon enough his breathing evened out and I just grabbed a blanket pulling it over us letting him sleep. I fell asleep quickly after that and hoped he would feel better in the morning.

The sun was filling the room when I noticed I was no longer on the couch but in Deans bed with him cuddled up next to me his head in my neck. I ran my hand through his hair making hum and smirk. His eyes cracked open still hazy from sleep, his bed head making him look like a hedgehog. He mumbled ‘screw it’ under his breath and pulled my lips to his kissing me sweetly. “Dean…” I mumbled against his lips. “Sweetheart I love you with every part of me. I’m sorry it took all of this to make me realize what I wanted was standing right in front of me.” 

At that moment the doorbell rang, and Dean groaned, I just giggled and shrugged. He got out of bed and pulled his pajama pants off revealing his bare ass. I squeaked as he pulled on a pair of jeans and walked out to see who was at the door this early. I walked out to see Jody sitting at the table while Dean made coffee. “I’ll make the coffee, you guys talk.” I got to working while they were talking about the recovery last night and how they enough evidence to go international.

The whole organization will go down thanks to me, and I was proud of that fact. The best news was I wouldn’t have to testify, they had my medical records and videos of everything they had done to me and the other girls. Jody hugged me tightly then invited me and Dean over for dinner stating the girls really missed us and I made a promise one day next week. With that she left and before I had a chance to pick up the mugs Dean picked me up and swung me around.

We were both laughing, happy and content. His cell started ringing and he just set me down gently and answered the call. “John wants us at the clubhouse you up for it?” I squeaked out a yeah and he just grabbed my hand pulling me into the bathroom to take a shower. There was no funny business, he just took care of me, like I was the most precious thing on this earth. As we dried off and got dressed Dean was scrounging around his drawer until he found a small black velvet box. 

He walked over and dropped to one knee, a beautiful canary diamond in a black gold band. “Sweetheart, I love you and I’m so sorry how I treated you, marry me, become my partner and let me worship you like the queen you are.” I dropped down to my knee’s on his level and grasped his face. “Only if you’ll be my king.” When he kissed me it was a feeling of being whole, like he was the glue that fixed the cracks. He slipped the ring on my finger and smiled widely. 

After that we grabbed the last of our stuff stealing little kisses in between. We got on his bike and rode peacefully towards the clubhouse happy and blessed. We pulled in to a line of bikes already there, two smokers were next to the garage smoke pouring out of them. We walked in the door to see everyone talking and waiting apparently for us. The first thing that had to be done was a meeting which included me. After discussing what Jody had told us and then discussing another very important subject nature.

“Now as we all know I’m getting up there in age and it’s becoming difficult to ride my bike. With a heavy heart I am stepping down as president of this club. Which leads to my second announcement. Dean, I can not tell you enough how proud I am of you, so it is with honor that I name you president of ‘Sons of Lawrence’.” With tears in both men’s eyes they hugged each other tightly and as he slipped that vest on his eldest son all I could see was pride in his eyes. As Dean sat down in that chair, I walked behind him putting my hand on his shoulder. 

He picked up the gavel dismissing the meeting for the day and I left the room to let the boys have their family time but was surprised to see more people that had filled the clubhouse. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist as a deep husky voice whispered in my ear. “They’re planning a wedding today, you up for becoming my wife?” I circled in his arms and smiled with tears in my eyes then kissing him soundly. “I guess I’ll see you at the alter husband.” “See you there wife.” With that we were pulled apart into different directions. 

Ruby pulled me into Dean’s dorm and I immediately gasped at the dress. It was black almost see through with crystals all over the bodice, the skirt went barely passed my hips with a second skirt that split that had a train three feet long. The shoes were covered completely in crystals and shined like diamonds if the light hit them just right. The make up was a silver smokey eye, with a diamond highlighter, lashes for days and bright cherry red lips. My hair was braided into a fauxhawk with small crystals clipped in.

By the time I was ready to walk out I smiled widely realizing that what I had been wanting for so long was finally happening. I walked out to see John in his leather vest with a black shirt first two buttons undone and a black pair of jeans and cowboy boots. He smiled that million-watt smile and put his arm out. I hooked my arm with his and as he was about to lead me out, he hugged me tightly. “I’m so incredibly happy right now. Let’s get you to that husband of yours, shall we?” I smiled and nodded absolutely ready to see my future husband.

He walked me out of the door as the sky was turning purple, pinks and reds. Tables were set up on the left and a long buffet line almost set up. There was a dance floor and DJ ready to go, then I turned to Dean. Red rimmed eyes met mine and he looked so gorgeous, his tux was entirely black with two buttons undone. “Highway to hell” started playing as I walked down the aisle laughter filling the entire group. As the ceremony began it was just Dean and I, vowing to love each other death due us part. Before the preacher had finished “kiss your bride” he was already kissing me soundly.

“I now introduce Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester.” The rest of the night was dancing, eating, joy and laughter. It was three a.m. before the party dwindled down and we headed home. I couldn’t get the thought out of my head that Dean was my husband, he was mine. We pulled in the driveway to see a foreign car parked in front of the house. He got off the bike then helping me off, still in my wedding dress when a dark-haired woman got out of the car. She was a spitting image of Lisa but not to close.

“What do you want Anna?” Dean pulled me behind him in a protective mode. “Where is my sister?” He gave a mean smirk and shrugged. “Probably screwing another biker gang, she was always good with her legs open.” I snorted and giggled. She just stomped off and got into her car speeding off. “Dean she’s going to be a problem.” He just shrugged and smiled. “It’s taken care of sweetheart, nothing to worry about.” We made it to the front door but before I walked in he stopped me then lifted me bridal style carrying me through the threshold. 

I was laughing as he set me down, then kissing me. Not a small kiss either, a hard I need you kiss that made your toes curl. “So stud, where are you taking me on our honeymoon?” He grinned wolfishly. “You’ll see my queen.” “As you wish my king.” He hugged me tightly to him as we slowly danced even though there was no music playing, we didn’t need it. “Go take a hot bath babe, we’ve gotta be up early.” With one last kiss I walked into the bathroom and removed the makeup then took down my hair down. After fully undressing I stepped into the scalding water and moaned.

“Got room for one more.” I simply nodded and moved forward letting him get in behind me. It was a relaxing bath, but he just focused on the scars. Running his hands over the areas like he was willing them away so that he wasn’t reminded of what a total asshole he was. After we both soaked and let our muscles relaxed, we got out of the tub and dried off. It wasn’t two seconds after crawling into bed I was out like a light. 

As I came out of my fog of sleep, I felt a pair of lips running over my entire face. I started giggling until said lips hit mine giving me a kiss. “My queen, it’s time to get ready.” I groaned and hid my face into his chest where I felt the rumbles in his chest. “I promise it’s worth it.” I finally agreed and ran a brush through my hair pulling into a pony tail then getting dressed comfortable. Once the bags were packed, he loaded them into the truck then handing me the coffee made the way I liked and a small package of donuts. He still wouldn’t tell me where we were going but as long as I had my coffee and breakfast, I was happy. 

“You can lay back baby, I’ll let you know when we’re close.” I kissed him on the cheek and put the seat back a little bit falling asleep quickly. There was a soft caress to my face waking me up only to notice a small cabin with a beach and sparkling blue water. “Dean is this…” “Yes sweetheart, we’re in Northport. I know you missed Michigan and I wanted to give it to you.” I squealed in delight and jumped out of the truck feeling the soft summer breeze coming from the lake. 

“Come on! I’ll show you the house then we can make lunch and go for a swim!” He led me into the house, and I couldn’t stop smiling. The cabin was one room with the bathroom down a small hallway surrounded by glass, so you had a complete surround sight of sand and water. There was a king size canopy bed a small kitchen table right in front of the huge sliding door that covered most of the back wall. The kitchen was good sized, and it was obvious that Dean had the kitchen fully stocked.

I felt a pair of hands surround my midsection and a pair of plush lips move against my neck making me sigh. “So how long do we get to be in paradise?” “Fourteen days of pure bliss.” I hummed at the little suckles he left. I slowly turned in his arms, putting my forehead against his. “If your willing to try, I want to be with you, but we just have to go slow.” He pulled my hair out of my pony tail letting the fall over my shoulders. “Whatever you need sweetheart.” 

“Turn on some music while I put on something more comfortable.” While he pulled out his speaker and phone, I walked into the bathroom changing into a bra and panty set that was all lace and see through. I heard the soft melodies of classic rock and giggled softly, I walked back out to see the slider doors fully open the breeze blowing the sheer curtains. He was just in his boxers and my eyes widened at all of the ink he had. He slowly turned and his jaw dropped, then his eyes darkened as he stalked toward me like he was stalking his prey.

He pulled me into his arms, his hand around my neck as he kissed me. His tongue ran along the seem of my mouth and I happily let him in, letting his taste mingle with mine. We broke apart panting and then I felt his member poking at my stomach. I back away pulling him with me to the bed, for a while we just lay there doing slow kisses and slowly undressing each other. I was petrified for him to see me fully naked but after he pulled my panties off, he slowly kissed every scar from what happened.

He spread my thighs open running his nose along the outer lips of my pussy before spreading me open and plunging right in. For a moment forgot how to breathe, the pleasure became too much. One hand went into his hair as I ground against his face until I snapped, the orgasm blasting through me. He worked me through my orgasm until I was a boneless quivering mess. He crawled over me slowly trying to take things slow, but I could tell he was wound up. 

He kissed me lightly his lips barely touching mine, but for me the need was too great. I pulled him against me kissing him hard and that was the breaking point. He spread my thighs as wide as he could and plunged into heat knocking the air out of my lungs. He started fucking me hard making me scream and run my nails down his back. One flick against my clit and a wordless cry left my throat coming so hard I blacked out. After a few seconds I turned my head to see Dean with a Cheshire grin on his features.

“I knew I was good but damn.” I threw a pillow at him as he belted a laugh out. “I think a nap in order.” I murmured exhausted from the days activities. He pulled me into his side as I was lulled to sleep by his heartbeat. 

Dean Point of View  
I woke up before she did but let her rest. I got up and took care of business before calling mom and dad letting them know we had made it safe and sound. After a few minutes I rejoined her placing my head on her chest sighing at her heartbeat. The tears started to flow as I thought this could’ve never happened. She would have never been in that situation because of me, if I had just believed what they said. The worst thing in my head was me pointing a gun at her head ready to pull the trigger and she didn’t beg, she didn’t plead just said I love you.

I felt a hand run through my hair calming me down. “I already forgave you Dean, now it’s your turn.” I moved quickly fitting myself between her legs pressing feather light kisses against her lips and pushing into her. Feeling enveloped in her heat I started a slow rhythm soon enough her legs were wrapped around my waist nails digging into my ass. She came slowly, clinging onto me as she shook sending me into my finish.

“I love you.” I whispered into her ear then collapsing next to her pulling her into my side. “Are you going to feed me anytime soon?” I chuckled and turned on my side to see her beautiful eyes droopy and relaxed. “We’ll get a shower and make dinner. Let’s eat out on the balcony tonight? A good way to enjoy our surroundings.” She just kissed me sweetly and got out of bed. I just groaned and chuckled, this girl was going to be trouble.

Reader Point of View  
I started the shower getting it screaming hot but suddenly remembered I forgot my body wash. Just as I turned around Dean was standing there holding our toiletry bags. “Thank God! You are amazing!” He chuckled and kissed me sweetly. I grabbed my honey bourbon body wash and vanilla shampoo and conditioner then stepping into the shower. The hot water felt amazing but when I felt Dean’s hands massaging my neck and shoulders with the body wash, really massaging deep relaxing me completely. The entire shower he focused completely on me, washing my hair, massaging me but not getting frisky.

He shooed me out to dry off and get dressed while he quickly showered. I massaged the lotion into my skin and put on a pair of leggings and one of deans tees. The sun was just setting, and the colors rendered me breathless. A pair of hands grabbed my waist and I just smiled, leaning back into his chest I smiled and sighed. “Dinner will be ready in twenty.” “I’ll set the table.” While he put dinner together and prepped the grill, I set the table. I watched him at the grill in his element and I just studied his tattoos, and I never saw one that had Lisa’s name on it.

I sat down on of the chase lounges on the deck and just took a deep breath relaxed and happy. Once dinner was ready, we sat and talked, I moaned that Dean still knew how to make the perfect steak. The night was perfect, after dinner he put some Jazz on as we slow danced under the stars. The next day after a good night sleep we spent the day on the beach swimming and soaking in the sun. It was a perfect two weeks full of rest and relaxation but sooner or later we had to go home.

Everything went back to normal and it went to the usual issues with other clubs or the law. After being married for six months we decided to look for a bigger house, Dean was president and that meant as his old lady Sunday dinners were a must and Mary was getting tired. She was retiring from the hospital as the head nurse, so it was my turn to take over. Lucky enough the house on the corner from them was for sale and was a good-sized home. It was a little bigger than his parents, but we were ok with that being as we wanted a big family. 

Dean gave away all of his furniture from his old house, not wanting those memories to taint our new home. We spent quite a bit of money on furniture, but it was ours, everything would have memories that were just his and mine. It was a Saturday when everything arrived, and it was a long day of moving and getting things into place. There was a guest house in the back that I could use as my office, I had my bachelors in English so I could write for the local paper and have my own space. 

After a barbecue at John and Mary’s we were happy, full and horny. After we got our California King set up, he made a promise to fuck me hard on that bed and I was going to make sure he kept that promise. By the time we reached our new bedroom he was just in his boxers and I was just in my panties. He quickly picked me up and tossed me on the bed stalking over to me he had a wicked gleam in his eyes. “I have to ask you something.” “Shoot baby.” I kissed him hard before I asked.

“Let’s start trying for a baby? It’ll take time and practice is half the fun anyway.” He growled and smirked. “Want me to breed you baby? Fuck a baby inside you?” I whimpered and nodded. He ripped my panties off and dove right in eating me out like a starved man. He had me screaming so quick it was ridiculous coming hard on his tongue. All he did was lick up everything I gave him and quickly pulled off his boxers to see him rock hard. Before I knew it, he was inside me and pounding into me so hard the headboard was smacking against the wall. He came with a growl filling me up with his cum, and he stayed that way for a while making sure it stayed in there.

`For the next six months we were having fun trying, but we also knew after what had happened it would be harder for me to get pregnant but that didn’t deter Dean. It was on our one-year anniversary when I found out I was indeed pregnant and decided to surprise him at the club house. I walked in to find the place dark and wondered what was going on. I walked into his room to see Lisa’s sister riding him, but Dean was unconscious barely breathing. I yanked her off of him and checked for a pulse but barely felt one. She began laughing and pointed to the cum dripping down her legs.

“Karma bitch! I’ll be carrying his kid.” With that I took a baseball bat and slammed her in the stomach. “Not after I get done with you.” I beat her until she was barely conscious then made a call to John and Mary. John made sure to get rid of the body and Mary had to call 911. I found out she had given him a strong narcotic that had nearly killed him but with time and rest he would be ok. When he finally woke up, he was tears at the thought of cheating on me, but I reminded him that it wasn’t his fault. As he held me tightly, I told him I was pregnant and he was so excited, he just kept mumbling how much he loved me and couldn’t wait. 

He came home the next day and I made sure to take care of him until he was back on his feet again and being president. It was a gorgeous fall day and my baby bump was growing beautifully, I was six months by now and found out we were having a little girl. Ruby and Sam announced they were expecting their first child together a month ago and had just found out that they were having a girl. John joked he was gonna be a chick magnet and be surrounded by girls. 

It was a busy day at the clubhouse, Mary and I deciding to bring lunch together for the boys. I walked in to see Dean sitting at the table with his glasses on looking over paperwork. He had his usual red flannel on with his black undershirt and a pair of tight jeans with his boots. I smiled at his lack of style but none the less walked over and ran a hand through his hair. He just placed his glasses on the table and nuzzled his face into my stomach. Just then our little girl decided to kick, and he just chuckled. “Miss daddy baby girl?” 

“She always misses you and mommy missed you too! Where’s my sugar?” He stood up and kissed me sweetly. While Mary got the food out, I walked out and called for lunch, while walking by I got hugs and kisses from Adam, Benny and Sam. Kevin, Jack, Cole, and Bobby high fived me and smiled widely. We all ate lunch with stories being told about the boys when they were kids, always taking off their diapers to be buck naked. Both boys were blushing like crazy, but I thought it was cute.

Towards the end of my pregnancy I was put on bed rest due to a possible issue of going into labor too early. It was my third day when there was a lock down so Dean’s dorm was the place I was going to be until this little girl came. Ruby was four months behind me, but she was having a difficult pregnancy as well so while we stayed in bed together all day either watching movies or being pampered by our husbands, we were going insane. 

It was the beginning of my ninth month, and I wanted to be around everybody so with the help of our strapping men they made us comfortable on the couch while they did shifts and had meetings. Jo came over with her ten-month-old little boy who was a spitting image of his father and the cutest thing on this planet. While Jo made lunch with Mary, Ellen was sitting with us telling us stories about Jo and how Henry was exactly like her when she was his age. It was then something felt wrong, a band of pain hitting my back. “Sweetie are you ok?” 

I shook my head petrified knowing what was coming, and at a time like this it was a bad idea. “Call Dean, tell him it’s time.” I groaned out but the pain was getting intense and Mary was gotten at that time which meant it was close to showtime. They put me back in Dean’s room and got some things ready while John called the ambulance. After about twenty minutes and two strong contractions later Dean was showing up along with the ambulance. “I’m here baby! I’m here!” After that the paramedics deemed it too dangerous to get me out of there. 

I was having this baby soon with nothing for the pain, but as the contractions grew closer Dean reminded me of how much of a warrior I was, how strong I was. When it came time to push, I gave it everything I had, and I was met with a beautiful sound. “So folks we have another baby coming so y/n we need one more push and this one will be out.” Dean had our baby girl in his arms wrapped tightly in his flannel while I pushed out this little surprise. 

I was met with another cry and heard ‘it’s a boy!’ which landed in my arms. I cried so hard that we had this happen. So happy that we were given this miracle, but boy we had some quick planning to do. They got us to the hospital safely and put into a room with a cottage so Dean could stay with me. “Well we have a lot to get now, this little boy was definitely a surprise and I have the perfect name. Harley Zane.” He smiled and nodded. “I love that and this little one is still Harmony Rae?” 

“Of course!” He just smiled and kissed me sweetly. “I love you so much, and I can’t wait to do this new chapter in our life!”


End file.
